


Комнаты без окон

by Lonely_Jester



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Jester/pseuds/Lonely_Jester
Summary: Цуруги хочет быть любим. Микуни посадил бы его на цепь и залюбил до смерти.
Relationships: Arisuin Mikuni & Kamiya Tsurugi, Arisuin Mikuni/Kamiya Tsurugi
Kudos: 3





	1. О мирах и различиях

Стоя на краю, Цуруги пускает в пропасть самолетики и терпеливо ждет их возвращения. Его игрушки — бумага да воображемые воины, восставшие из пыли. И черные мелки, которыми он старательно, высунув язык, рисует на белых стенах крохотного мирка-комнатушки.

Верёвки, опутывающие худощавое тело, впиваются в кожу сильнее с каждым ударом стека.

У мальчика, что сидит через бездну от него, большая семья, спрятанные в ящик дорогие подарки и жуткий взгляд. Веки смыкаются, кажется, под тяжестью тянущих на дно знаний, а руки отталкивают каждого, кто проявит заботу. Цуруги думает, что этот мальчишка — самый глупый во всем мире, и хмурится, силясь разглядеть черты лица.

Трется членом о простынь, моля о разрядке, но получает затрещину.

Мир этого ребенка — кусочек реальности, создающий отражение в камере-обскуре с неровным отверстием. Похожий, но более правильный, четкий, реальный. Мир Камии куда больше напоминает паршивое изображение, сделанное неумелым фотографом впопыхах.

Они — две стороны одной монеты.

Цуруги хочет быть любим. Микуни посадил бы его на цепь и залюбил до смерти.

— Перестань скулить и тогда, быть может, я позволю тебе кончить.

Милосердно обхватывает своими аристократическими пальчиками напряжённый член, пока из Камии лезут грязные ругательства. Кусает мочку, скользит кончиком языка по завитку уха и грубо толкается, стягивая веревки сильнее.

Цуруги и думать забывает о нежности, растворяясь в мнимой жестокости любовника.


	2. Коты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фурри-ау с двумя котами, один из которых - аристократ с не самым здоровым хобби.

Он пачкает в пыли и мелкой каменной крошке подушечки мягкие лап, ступая бесшумно вниз по ступеням. Размеренно покачивается в сантиметрах над бетоном мохнатый хвост, не привыкшие к темноте подвала глаза долгие секунды ищут притихшую жертву.

Звякают, волочась по полу, звенья цепи — Микуни оборачивается на звук вслед за подвижными ушами. И скалится довольно, обнажая обе пары белоснежных острых клычков. Из угла на него, щурясь, поглядывают два золотистых глаза.

— Мать не научила тебя элементарной вежливости?

Рукоять плети вжимается в мягкие ткани под нижней челюстью, по грубой короткой шерсти струятся кожаные ремешки. Алисейн без труда поднимает голову неудачника-воришки, положившего глаз на фамильное добро, и чудом не теряет лица. Смотрящий снизу-вверх, с кандалами на лодыжке, облезлый нищий кот бросает ему вызов.

— Научишь ты? Будешь папочкой?

Микуни замирает. Ждёт, когда парнишка отведет взгляд, ждёт, что тот начнёт хотя бы шевелиться. Безуспешно. Бездна в омутах глаз напротив равнодушно взирает из глубины зрачков. 

— Как тебя зовут? 

Ушастая голова с засаленными волосами падает набок, во взгляде проскальзывает насмешка — «понравился?» 

— Камия Цуруги. 

Микуни хищно облизывается, готовясь поставить на воображаемую полку с трофеями фотографию очередного сломанного упрямца.


	3. Помада

Микуни мажет неумело, но уверенно помадой красной по тонким и сухим охотничьим губам. Придерживая подбородок, оглядывает своё творение критично и недовольно хмурится. Цуруги похож на шлюху больше, чем обычно.

— Сотри это, — вздыхает разочарованно, протягивая небрежно пачку салфеток влажных. Фальшивые оскалы сменились доверительными разговорами полушепотом, насмешки — домашним ворчанием.

Они спят в одной постели, много молчат и обещают не лгать. А в груди у обоих дыра размером с Марианскую впадину.

— Зачем?

Цуруги, бережно взращивая в себе новую привязанность, с трепетом пятилетнего ребенка тянется к теплу родного человека. Микуни зализывает и его раны тоже, одаривая всей нежностью, на какую только способен.

Пёс поднимается со стула, протянутую руку игнорируя, да осторожно губами губ касается, оставляя на чужой коже легкий отпечаток трепещущей под ребрами любви.

— Идиот, — выдыхает Микуни. Цуруги кивает и улыбается по-детски солнечно.


	4. Булимия

В пыльной квартирке над антикварной лавкой по углам да щелям ютится тревога. В каждом касании дрожащих пальцев, в замедленных взмахах ресниц Микуни ощущает её присутствие. Даже в самом себе: в раздробленных ноющих костях, стухших внутренностях, бессоннице и треморе.

Ещё немного — он обещает — и…

Цуруги называет её Госпожой Булимией. Говорит, что сейчас они живут втроём, но скоро Госпожа его вытеснит — останутся двое. Пытается улыбаться — шутит. Микуни не смеётся.

Кого «его»?

Кисло-сладкий запах рвоты липнет к легким. Микуни сжимает тощую кисть, обсыпает костяшки пальцев поцелуями и молится всем известным Богам. Отбросив гордость. Хоть бы Цуруги не выблевал желудок вместе с завтраком, обедом или ужином.

Из глаз с икон сочится жалость.

Щенок шепчет «Тай-чан» в их общей постели ночью. Хмурится, хнычет, сворачивается калачиком, обнажая следы прошлой привязанности. Микуни пустил бы пулю в лоб его бывшего любовника, не побоясь испачкать руки, да только от стрельбы по мертвецам толку нет.

Он кладёт ладонь на сутулую спину и морщится, считая позвонки под пальцами.  
Тревога лезет из теней, тянет к нему свои костлявые руки.  
Госпожа Булимия звонко смеётся.


	5. Отпечатки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Соулмейт-ау, в котором каждый ваш партнер оставляет след на теле в виде ладони, но видны они только вам и вашему соулмейту. Который, к слову, не может оставить ни единого отпечатка.

Серые отпечатки ладоней на тощих бедрах хотелось слизать, стереть наждачкой, выгрызть вместе с кусками сочащегося кровью мяса. Цуруги стыдливо отводит взгляд, роняя тонущий в утробном рычании вздох, цепляется дрогнувшими пальцами за мятую жилетку. Четкие следы, наслаиваясь друг на друга, тянутся вокруг шеи тугим беспросветно черным ошейником.

Микуни, скрывающий под одеждой бесстыдную чистоту, сбрасывает шавку с себя со всей кипящей в крови яростью, сжимая худые плечи в цепких пальцах. Хватается за мокрые от пота смоляные патлы, вскидывая лицо охотника к зеркалу, и цедит сквозь зубы в самое ухо, с шипением целясь из лука в сердце:

— Шлюха.

Цуруги нарочито грязно облизывается, сглатывая непережеванный ком горечи. Скидывает вцепившуюся в волосы руку, механически улыбаясь, переворачивается на спину. И вжимает в глотку ладонь, не способную оставить следа.

— На которую у тебя стоит.

Немая ярость сочится из каждой поры торговца, вынуждая сжимать доверчиво подставленную шею до потери чьего-нибудь пульса.


	6. Быть или не быть?

У Цуруги в глазах вороны умирают, увязнув в лужах из тоски и липкого, смердящего кровью убитых отчаяния. Микуни видит переломанные чёрные крылья, приподняв голову давлением на рукоять протиснутого сквозь зубы револьвера. Ствол бьется об эмаль, стоит кисти дрогнуть и ненароком шевельнуть оружие. Ева предостерегающе цокает, проталкивая огнестрел глубже, и с любопытством поглаживает хвост спускового крючка. Быть или не быть?

Во взгляде цепного пса однозначный ответ. Выплавленное в радужку золото дураков до тошноты вызывающе переливается — Микуни ненавидит всеми своими атомами насмешливые мимические морщинки в уголках потухших глаз. Ненавидит колкие шутки, болезненную привязанность, нездоровое возбуждение. Ненавидит быть преданным.

Цуруги знает, что заслужил, и покорно опускает веки под скептический прищур: отдавать и отдаваться недостаточно. Микуни давит на крючок, замыкая цепь несчастий.

И отбрасывает незаряженный револьвер.


End file.
